


The Cow Chop WIPs I've Been Holding Onto For Nearly 2 Years

by MadQueen



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Professors, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fake Chop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: These are very old WIPs that I figured should be posted before Cow Chop ends... It feels like sort of a speak now or forever hold onto your WIPs forever type of situation.Included: Professor AU with Modestnova, Crack Fic of Joe & Ein, Fake Chop Scrap with James & Aleks, Gang AU Creature vs Cow Chop Fic, and finally, a scrap of something based on their first Dark Souls playthrough. Enjoy!





	The Cow Chop WIPs I've Been Holding Onto For Nearly 2 Years

PROFESSOR AU WITH MODESTNOVA

(James is the type of ~super cool laid back teacher~ who ends up being SUPER weird and ends up scaring a lot of people away from his class. Trevor was going to be one of the few people left in his class by the end of the semester, leading to a lot of impromptu field trips on days where the other few people still in the class don't show up. Trevor and him where going to get close because of all of the quality time together and WHOA they bang at the end.) 

“Shit-shit-shit-shit,” Trevor says, hurriedly throwing the several textbooks he needed into his bag. Looking down at the time on his phone, his litany of curse words got faster and louder as he threw his bag on and started to sprint to his class.  
Running through the nearly empty courtyard, Trevor thought about how fucked he was whenever he got to the classroom. Being late on the first day of college? Not really what he pictured. It was college, so did that type of stuff even matter? You could choose to come to school right? That’s what Kevin, his roommate, had told him when he noticed him back playing XBOX at times he really should’ve been in class.  
His footsteps (and incredibly heavy breathing, he really needed to work on his cardio) echoed throughout the courtyard as he finally reached the doors, pausing momentarily to compose himself before opening the doors.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at him, his presence not going unnoticed in the… almost empty room? Where was everyone? The room was empty aside from the teacher sitting proudly at his desk. 

The teacher’s appearance wasn’t really what Trevor had expected, dressed in a graphic t-shirt and a beanie that held his curled hair tight against his head. The only thing even remotely teacher-y about him were the glasses perched on the end of his nose, his dark brown eyes peering over them to stare at him. When he stood up he could see a pair of jeans held loosely around his waist and a pair of DC shoes come out to greet him. 

“You lost or something? Classes don’t officially start until tomorrow.” The man said, pulling the glasses down and setting them down on his desk beside him as he walked around the desk to lean against it. 

Then why had Kevin woken him up telling him he was late?... Trevor mulled over the situation in his head. 

Oh. 

That… made sense actually.

What an asshole.

Trevor let out a sigh. “Actually, I think I’m in the right place… Just on the wrong day.” Kevin was gonna fucking get it when he got back to the apartment. “This is the drama room right?” Trevor looked the man up and down. “Which makes you Mr. Wilson?” Trevor took the steps necessary to move to where he was in front of the teacher. 

Mr. Wilson gave him a smile and whoa… Trevor really wanted to see that smile again. Watching the other man smile made him feel like he was doing something right, like when a puppy falls asleep on your lap because it trusts that you’d never hurt it. Or something. Trevor wasn’t really good at analogies. It probably had something to do with the fact that English really wasn’t his strongsu-  
“Hello?” Mr. Wilson’s voice knocked him out of his miniature daydream and oh god how long had he had his hand outstretched waiting for Trevor to shake it.

“Sorry… I was thinking about something else.” Trevor extended his hand and shook the other man’s It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Wilson.” 

There it was again. The blazing smile. “Please, call me James when we’re not in class. Mr. Wilson makes me feel old.” 

“Aren’t you a little young to even be a teacher?”

“Aren’t you too much of a bitch to be in this class?"

THE JOE AND EIN CRACK FIC (Jein)

Joe’s eyes met hers. 

She had such beautiful eyes, Joe thought, they always brought life to him. 

He could tell how happy she was from her eyes too, it told him everything that he needed to know about her current state. 

She was comfortable just staring at him in silence from across the couch, and that’s what made her perfect for Joe. 

She was the yin to his yang, always silent while he was always so loud. 

He moved closer to her, an arm moving to rest on her back and his head leaning down to place a kiss to her forehead. 

"You're too good for this world." He said finally said, breaking the silence between them. 

“Joe what the fuck are you doing with my dog.” James said, having been watching this affair from across the room. 

CREATURES VS COW CHOP GANG AU 

“James, we used to be friends, what happened to that?” The words, even though they themselves didn’t seem threatening if you didn’t think about it too hard, definitely had a hint of something… wrong. Even through the phone receiver James could tell that Jordan was upset. 

James took a deep breath and remembered briefly of the years they had run together in The Creatures. It had all been so simple back in the day. “You changed.” The group had also changed as a consequence, as well. 

“So have you.” Of course, James knew he was talking about the fact that he no longer chose to remain compliant to Jordan’s violent… escapades. 

“You’ve grown more violent over the years, Jordan…” James could vividly remember times long ago when Jordan would’ve done anything to not spill one drop of innocent blood on any of their heists. He could also remember the last few years where that was no longer true. 

The line was silent for a moment. James was worried Jordan had hung up on him and was about to put the phone down when he heard a whisper. “I guess I know how it’s gotta be, then.” The line went dead.

“I didn’t want it to be like this…” James whispered when the line went dead. 

That was the last time they spoken while still on good terms. 

This was all a game of chess, you see. Jordan was done functioning at half capacity with half of his old group gone. He’d lost his most important pieces, his most valuable ones. That made his game harder. 

The only way to win the game at that point is to bring your enemy down to your level. 

It’d been a day since Jordan Mathewson took Aleks from him. He knew Aleks wouldn’t come willingly, of course. He’d never leave James’ side. James heard from the word around on the street that Jordan had sent mercenaries to come pick him up and bring him to his doorstep. 

Jordan waited patiently on day 1 for James to call, almost like when you put a trap out waiting for it to spring. On day 2 Jordan was losing his mind, why hadn’t he called yet? 

On day 3 Jordan called him with an offer of letting Aleks free if James returned to his gang. James refused to even give Jordan the satisfaction of talking to him on the phone, he let it go to voicemail.

On day 4 James found a package with his name on it on the front door of their headquarters. 

Pulling the 

YOUNG RICK (based on their first Dark Souls playthrough)

“Young Rick!” the wizard bellowed, his voice bouncing around the forest that surrounded them. “I have some more lore to tell you.” 

Young Rick let out a sigh. “What is it?” 

The Wizard turned his head away from Young Rick. “I mean…” He said, dismissively. “I guess I don’t have to tell you.” The Wizard sped up his walking and soon he was bounding ahead of Young Rick. “I guess we can just go into the battle blindly.” 

Young Rick struggled to catch up with the Wizard. “Please!” The Wizard stopped in front of Young Rick, and he took that as as incentive to continue. ”Please tell me.” 

The Wizard turned around instantly and smiled smugly, and it was apparent to Young Rick even through the layers of beard. “The dragon’s name is Terrence and he hates the color red.” He said, sounding very much like a show-off. 

“How… How does that help me?!” Young Rick questioned, exasperated. “Like, seriously, how does that help me? At all?” Young Rick threw his hands up in defeat. 

The Wizard turned back around, his smile leaving swift from his face as he began to grumble about how ungrateful Young Rick was. 

((((((((the joke was going to be that Young Rick was wearing a red cape and it was going to REALLY piss off the dragon. Wizard!James was trying to warn him, but Young Rick is being mean)))))))))

RANDOM BEGINNING TO A FAKE CHOP STORY (This was made partially due to a random dialogue generator website. That's why it's so random)

“Just… give me my cut of the money and I’ll leave.” The words were quiet, and they were laced with a hint of regret. 

“If you leave now, you get nothing.” The words were always understood between the two, but now it seemed more… real. They had been planning for years, and now that it was set into motion… it just was different. Aleks’ lips were bitter as they spat the words, but there was no way he was doing this alone. Reminding James of their deal would light the fire underneath him. 

James now got more desperate. “A boy needs his father, Aleks. I can’t leave him without me.” This plan was dangerous, the chances of them making it out of this wasn’t high. 

“You’ve taken her back, you can’t be serious?” Aleks asked, throwing his arms up in defeat. “Even after she cheated on you, James?” 

James’ eyes cast downwards and he tried not to look ashamed. “I didn’t take her back, I just told her I wanted to help raise my son.” 

Aleks sighed. “I… I still can’t give you the money, James. We’re in this together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry they're kind of weird and really short. I just thought I should finally share these with the class after hanging onto them for so long.


End file.
